Her Little Dog Too
by CrimsonCat
Summary: Marguerite finds herself in the middle of the land of Oz, trying to get home before the Wicked Witch can harm her. Will she make it back to the plateau, or will she be trapped in Oz forever? R&R plz.
1. Prolouge Veronica The Good Witch

Yes, I really did start another story. I can't believe it either. But I'm currently quite stumped on my other fics. I'm trying to get another chapter of Inertia.. written, so look for an update of that soon. But, for now, you'll just have to read this new little fic that I've cooked up. There are various spoilers in here, but nothing too specific. It's also a bit of an A.U. Anyway, hope you like it. See you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton shouted from the balcony. "Hurry up, the storm is almost here!"  
  
Marguerite ignored him, focusing instead on gathering up all of the laundry she had left at the base of the treehouse to dry. It had taken her all afternoon to wash the clothes, and there was no way in hell she was going to let some stupid storm get them all dirty again. Besides, if the storm was going to be as bad as Challenger said it was, the clothes might not even be there after the storm passed through. Marguerite grabbed the last shirt off the line just as the rain was starting to fall. Holding the clothes tightly, she ran for the elevator.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton shouted from above her urgently.  
  
Then, without any warning, the ground tipped out from beneath her and the world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite sat up slowly, holding the back of her head. It felt like a mountain had fallen on her. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"What the hell.." Marguerite trailed off. "What is this place?"  
  
"Why, it's Oz, of course." A small little woman told her. The little woman was dressed all in green, and looked quite a lot like an elf.  
  
"Oz?" Marguerite repeated.  
  
"Oz." The little woman said with a smile. "Welcome."  
  
"How can we ever thank you enough?" A little man, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, exclaimed.  
  
"Thank me? Whatever for?" Marguerite asked, confused.  
  
"Why, for killing the Wicked Witch of course." The little woman laughed.  
  
"Killing the.." Marguerite shook her head. "I've gone insane. None of this is real."  
  
"Oh, but it is." The man said, pointing to something behind Marguerite. "You smothered the witch."  
  
Marguerite turned around and noticed two wicked looking feet, in striped stockings and ugly black shoes, sticking out from under her pile of clean clothing. Or, at least, clothing that had been clean a few moments ago.  
  
"She was terrorizing our village," The woman explained. "When all of a sudden, the magical pieces of cloth fell from the sky. They strangled her, and smothered her. Burying the Wicked Witch until she could no longer breathe." The green woman smiled. "And them you fell from the sky as well, and we knew it was your doing."  
  
"It's all right!" The little man shouted. "The witch is dead!"  
  
Marguerite could only watch in shock as hundreds of little people of all ages poured out of the surrounding houses. They all seemed quite overjoyed at the fact that Marguerite's laundry had killed the Wicked Witch. They danced around her, their little voices raised in song.  
  
"Ding, Dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch.. the Wicked Witch.."  
  
Marguerite stood up, dazed.  
"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?!" She shouted. For she didn't like thinking that she had gone insane.  
  
"What is going on indeed!" A evil voice echoed. The little people screamed in fright, and each ran off in search of someplace to hide. Marguerite turned around to face the voice.  
  
"You've killed my sister!" A woman in a bubble exclaimed. It took Marguerite a moment to realize that it was the Voodoo priestess that had almost turned Roxton into a zombie.  
  
"You shall pay for what you've done!" The voodoo priestess shrieked. The bubble exploded, leaving behind only the woman's fading voice. "I'll get you. And your little dog too.."  
  
One by one, the little people came out from hiding.  
"Oh, now you've done it." the woman who had first spoken to Marguerite said. "That was the Wicked Witch of the West, and she won't let you get away with killing her sister."  
  
"Wicked Witch of the West?" Marguerite laughed. "Danielle was barely a decent Voodoo priestess. Besides, she was eaten by her zombies. And I don't have a dog."  
  
"Look!" A little child exclaimed, pointing into the sky. "It's Veronica!"  
  
All of the little people turned to see what the child was pointing at.  
"Veronica!" They exclaimed with one voice.  
  
Marguerite noticed a glowing golden sphere, making it's way towards them. It got steadily larger, until she could make out the faint outline of a woman. It wasn't long before the sphere had landed before her, disappearing and leaving only the woman behind.  
  
"Veronica!" Marguerite exclaimed in relief, hugging her friend. "Thank God."  
  
"Oh, Marguerite, you are in great danger." Veronica informed her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marguerite asked. "And what are you wearing?"  
  
Veronica, dressed in her white lace gown, shook her head.  
"The Wicked Witch will not leave you be until she has gotten her revenge. You must escape while you are still able."  
  
"Great. Tell me how to get out of this place, and I'll be more than happy to leave." Marguerite replied. "Maybe once we're back home, your mind will return."  
  
"You will have to go and see the wizard." Veronica told the heiress. "He is the only one who can get you home again."  
  
"Right.." Marguerite decided to play along. "And how do I find this wizard?"  
  
"Why, you follow the yellow brick road of course!" One of the little people dressed in green exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, of course." Marguerite agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Go quickly, dear Marguerite." Veronica urged her. "But before you go, take these."  
  
The jungle beauty, who now appeared to be a fairy of sorts, waved her wand. In a flash of bright, magical lights, Marguerite found herself wearing ruby red slippers.  
  
"They shall make the walk easier." Veronica explained. "They are enchanted."  
  
"Of course they are." Marguerite sighed. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well, you mustn't forget your dog, of course." Veronica replied.  
  
"But I don't have a.."  
Before Marguerite could finish her sentence, a little terrier came running at her from the crowd of little people. It practically leapt into her arms, very happy to see the heiress.  
  
"Now, be on your way quickly." Veronica urged her once more. "You must reach the wizard before the Wicked Witch catches you."  
  
Veronica vanished in a flash of light, leaving Marguerite alone with the little dog, and the little people. The heiress sighed and decided that she might as well go along with everything, and see how this dream played itself out. The little people pointed her in the way of the yellow brick road and Marguerite was soon on her way. With the little dog trailing along behind her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, yes, odd isn't it? I'm sure you all know the story of the Wizard of Oz. Well, now it's just got that TLW twist to it. Hey, anything is possible on that plateau, right? So, what do you think? I'm hoping to have another chapter posted by Thursday, but we'll see what happens. In the mean time, review and let me know what you think so far.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	2. Chapter 01 The Scarecrow Scientist

It's been a long, long time since I've updated any of my TLW fics. Over two years, I believe. So, I'm going through them one by one and trying to get them all written. I'm so so sorry for not updating in so long. Life has been.. well, insane. And I haven't had time to write much of anything. I hope there are still people interested in my stories.  
  
Marguerite's suspicion that she had gone insane grew with each step that she took. The little dog was prancing along beside her, and the heiress could help but think that she was expected to skip along down the yellow brick road, which was really gold. But that wasn't going to happen. Veronica had been right though. She and the little dog had been traveling for at least a couple of hours, and her feet didn't hurt in the slightest. Eventually, she came to a fork in the road. The yellow bricks continued off in one direction, while a road made up of black bricks branched off into another.  
  
"How strange." Marguerite noted.  
The heiress couldn't help but laugh at herself.  
  
"Yes, Marguerite, out of everything you've seen so far, that is definitely the strangest." Marguerite shook her head, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
The little dog gave her a puzzled look.  
"And I don't even want to know where you came from." She told it.  
  
"Isn't he yours?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Marguerite turned to her left, towards the grass meadow that had lined the road for the past hour of her trip.  
  
"Challenger?!" Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
Professor George Challenger, the greatest scientist of his time, was propped up on a stick about ten feet back from the road. He also appeared to be made out of straw.  
  
"What happened to you?" Marguerite asked, moving towards him.  
  
The little dog growled, and barked at the scientist, who now appeared to be a scarecrow. The mutt latched onto Challenger's shoe, and tried to rip it off.  
  
"Hey!" Marguerite snapped, shooing the dog away. "Cut that out."  
  
"He isn't your dog?" Challenger asked once more.  
  
"Not exactly." Marguerite replied. "He's just along for the ride I guess." The heiress put her hands on her hips and regarded her friend. "Now, what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, they made me to keep the crows away." Challenger told her. "But it's such a boring, lonely life."  
  
"They? They who?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Why, the farmer and his wife, of course."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course they did." Marguerite replied. "Challenger, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'd feel a lot better if you would help me down from here." Challenger offered. "And I would be forever in your debt."  
  
Marguerite did just that, much to the dog's displeasure.  
"Oh, go away." Marguerite snapped at it when it refused to stop barking.  
  
The dog was quiet immediately, giving Marguerite what almost appeared to be a hurt look. But that was just insane. Like everything else, it seemed.  
  
"Ah, thank you." Challenger said, stretching. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Well, you can tell me what's going on for one thing." Marguerite grumbled. She had had just about enough of this foolishness.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Challenger looked quite confused.  
  
"Come on Challenger.. where am I? And if you say Oz.."  
  
"Where else would you be?" Challenger interrupted. "Oz is the only place there is."  
  
Marguerite couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"No, there's the plateau, and England, and all those other realities, remember? Your theory on shifting planes, and all that."  
  
A light bulb clicked on in Marguerite's head.  
"That's it. I must have stumbled into one of those shifting plane thingies."  
  
"Did you say my theory?" Challenger asked, amazed. "I have a theory on.. whatever it was you said? It sounds very complicated."  
  
"You have theories on everything Challenger.. what has gotten into you?" Marguerite sounded a little worried.  
  
"A mouse, once, last fall." Challenger sounded proud. "Burrowed into my side and stayed there until spring."  
  
Marguerite sighed.  
"And I thought I'd gone insane."  
  
"Where are you headed?" The staw-Challenger questioned.  
  
"Where ever this yellow brick road takes me, I guess." Marguerite said, looking over her shoulder at the more-gold-than-yellow road.  
  
"Oh!" Challenger exclaimed "Are you going to see the wizard?"  
  
"He's the only one who can get me home." Marguerite replied. "And I really don't want to say in.. uh, Oz, any longer than I have to."  
  
"Can I come? Please?" Challenger practically begged. "I've always wanted to see the wizard. Maybe he can give me a brain."  
  
"A what?" Marguerite almost laughed. "Why would you want two?"  
  
"But I haven't even got one." Challenger replied, puzzled. "When the farmer stuffed me, he forgot to give me one. I've got nothing but straw up here." Challenger pointed to his head.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Marguerite said, obviously not believing him.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Challenger removed his hat, and bent over so Marguerite could see into his head. "See?"  
He was right. Nothing but straw.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'd better come too." Marguerite relented. "Even if you can't figure out a way to get us home, it'll be good to have some company. Besides the little fea bag over there, I mean."  
  
The little dog barked at that, seemingly taking offence to the heiress' comment.  
  
"Just, tell me what that is." Marguerite indicated the different colored bricks.  
  
"That's the black brick road." Challenger told her. "It leads to the sapphire city."  
  
"What about the yellow brick road?" Marguerite asked. "Where does it lead?"  
  
"Emerald city, of course." Challenger replied. "You're following it, and you don't even know where it leads? That can be very dangerous."  
  
"A friend told me to come this way." Marguerite shrugged. "Or.. at least, I think she was a friend. She looked like a friend, anyway."  
  
Challenger frowned.  
"I don't think I understood that."  
  
"Never mind." Marguerite sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "Let's just find this wizard, get your brain, and get me out of here."  
  
The little dog barked.  
"We'll get you a bone, or something." Marguerite assured it.  
  
The dog seemed pleased by that, and continued to prance along between the heiress, and the scarecrow-scientist. They were off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
  
I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sometime this week. And keep an eye out for new chapters on the rest of my TLW fics. Hopefully I'll have them all completed in the next couple of months. Again, sorry for making everyone wait so long for these new chapters. Feel free to yell at me in your reviews lol. Also, I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, expect more updates soon.  
  
Dai sithio 


End file.
